Driven to Fight
by Incinirmatt
Summary: A Manectric's and Luxray's rivalry is explained through their encounters as kids. Kids are always playful and nice, right? Right? Of course, until you get to the bad end of the stick. Then they just grow to hate you.


**Author's note: This is a story I had written a while back and put on DeviantArt. So it's probably not as good as some of my newer stuff, but it should still be good. Enjoy.**

Gigajolt hated the world. He hated everyone in it. Every single last one of them, especially Senka. Senka aggravated him the most, purposefully too. You see, the two have had a fierce rivalry since the day they met, a constant struggle to prove who was stronger. Gigajolt was a Manectric while Senka was a Luxray. The fact that they were both electric types only seemed to add to their rivalry.

They first met when Senka migrated to the area Gigajolt lived in, a small forest with a large clearing where all the kids ran around, playing a variety of different games. In fact, Gigajolt and some of the other child Pokémon were playing tag when Senka, only a Shinx at the time. Quietly, she observed the playful Pokémon, studying them. Senka knew that if she made a great first impression, she would be set. Now who should she try to appeal to?

As she surveyed the children, Senka came across Gigajolt, an Electrike at the time who had just been shoved a little too hard by a Baltoy. Senka raised an eyebrow in interest, this had to be worth something. "Hey! Watch it, Clay!" Gigajolt said with a growl.

"Sorry Gigawatt, didn't see you there." Clay replied smugly.

"It's Gigajolt!" Gigajolt corrected, still growling.

"Are you two really gonna fight again?" Asked a female Zigzagoon as she and the other Pokémon approached the duo. Again? So those two got into fights before. Senka could use that, in fact, it was about time she made her move.

"If those two do get in a fight, my bet goes to Sparky over there." Senka said with a smirk as she went over to them. The Pokémon all turned to face the Shinx, Gigajolt already not liking her.

"It's Gigajolt." He told her, a hint of warning in his voice and eyes narrowed.

"Nice to meet you Gigs, I'm Senka." The Shinx replied with an innocent smile, as if she didn't know sge was annoying him.

"Gigajolt!" Senka shrugged, she really didn't care. In fact, it was kinda funny to see him get worked up over something so small.

"Gigs is easier to remember."

"Yeah, but my name is Gigajolt. I'd prefer if you used it." Gigajolt told her, hoping she would take the hint.

"Gigs, be polite." The female Zigzagoon told him calmly.

"Gigajolt!" Now even his friends were saying it too? He didn't understand why but it was ticking him off. The Zigzagoon ignored it, however, and proceeded to walk to Senka calmly, politely introducing herself and the others. Senka could tell she must've been the leader.

"You wanna play tag with us?" She asked, a small smile on her face. Senka smiled back, nodding. "Alright then, Gigs was it last so…"

"It's Gigajolt!" He yelled, growling.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Senka told him with a smirk, walking past him calmly. "Woops." She said as she pushed Gigajolt to the ground, her paw on his side. The kids laughed, Senka smirked smugly down at Gigajolt who was growling. Without warning, he lunged at her, tackling Senka to the ground. The two rolled around for a bit, clawing, shocking and biting each other with an intense ferocity.

It was a major power struggle; the two seemed to be evenly matched. When one combatant began fighting harder, the other matched it and vice versa. Eventually, they broke out of the close combat and began circling each other, both glaring. Suddenly, they both fired a blast of electricity at each other and lunged forward once again. The battle raged on, but after a while they were forced to stop, having been broken up by one of the parent Pokémon. They were about to get lectured, but neither of them stuck around to listen to it. Ignoring the Pokémon's protests, the duo walked off and towards their homes.

Senka growled to herself as she limped home, badly injured from the fight. She didn't expect the battle to be that fierce. Gigajolt was stronger than he looked. Of course, when Senka realized this she fought back just as hard though he was relentless. It appeared to Senka that he had a lot of pent up frustration and anger and let it loose when he fought. However, this only made Senka more infuriated. How on earth could he be almost equal to her! Senka doubted he was even using his full power too! If he was that strong during their fight, what was his true power like?

She needed to know, Senka needed to see his true power, but how? How could she get him to unleash on that fury? Senka would figure that out later, at the moment, getting home was way more important. "Should be just around here." Senka muttered quietly. Soon enough, she came upon a large Luxray, male by the looks of it, who was sleeping peacefully. It was her father, Senka was home.

With a small smile on her face, Senka walked over to him and lied down next to him. Soon enough, she fell asleep.

The next several days went about as well as the first. Senka and Gigajolt got into a lot of fights, all of them ending with no clear winner. Though the other kids were annoyed by this, they were always on Senka's side since Gigajolt was the one who always started it.

Days went on, soon turning into weeks, months and then years. The group slowly, but surely, began to get more and more fed up. Dislike loomed over them all, until one day, enough was enough. Gigajolt and Senka had to stop. They were 16, the two could be civil about this. "Gigajolt, just stop it!" One of the group members yelled as he was about to attack. The electric type froze before looking back at the group. "Why do you constantly have to fight her? It's annoying as hell." Gigajolt growled.

"She's the one that's annoying." He replied, venom in his voice.

"No, Senka is cool, you're the one throwing a fit." Another one told him. Still growling, the pissed off Electrike blasted the poor soul with a powerful thunderbolt.

"Wanna insult me again!" He challenged, scowling. "Do it again, see what happens!" The group members began to back away in fear before Senka, having evolved into a Luxio during the years, stepped forward to confront him.

"Gigs, calm down or I'll make you!" She warned. Gigajolt glared daggers at her, never ceasing his growling.

"Just…leave." He said, his voice cold as ice. "My life was great before you came in it, get out of my life!"

"Whoa, Gigs!"

"Not cool!"

"It's fine!" Senka told the group sternly, wanting them to shut up. As the last of them began to do so, she looked back to Gigajolt with a smirk. "I'm not going anywhere, I have friends." She told him before adding with a frown, "You don't, and you never have."

Silence lingered in the air for a couple seconds before Senka began to walk off, leaving Gigajolt puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Gigajolt asked, walking after her.

"Think about it, if those guys really were your friends, they would've sided with you since the beginning." She told him once the group was out of earshot. "They didn't. In fact, they were rather quick to come to me." She noted, Gigajolt silent as he took it all in.

"They aren't your friends, Gigs. They never have been and they never will be. It would be best if you left the group." This got the hot-headed Electrike growling again.

"And you turn them all against me just to teach me that!" He asked in disbelief.

"No, I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't get picked on." Senka replied coolly. "Look, I'm not trying to start a fight Gigs, to be honest, I really respect you. You're an amazing fighter and—" She tried to tell him but Gigajolt wouldn't have it. Forcefully, he rammed Senka into a tree, growling the entire time.

"You think you can make me leave?" He asked, glaring at her with a look of pure hate. Senka shook her head quickly before getting hit with a powerful thunderbolt. "You think you can make me leave!" Gigajolt repeated as his body began to glow with a white light. Crying out in slight pain, Senka could only watch as Gigajolt began to change. His legs grew taller, his body and tail grew longer and his head changed as well, growing giant spiked up hair. The once small Electrike had grown into a large and powerful Manectric.

As the light faded, showing Gigajolt's transmuted body, Senka looked up at him in horror before Gigajolt grabbed her with his teeth and threw her forcefully to the ground. Grunting in pain, Senka quickly tried to stand up. It was no use though, Gigajolt's fur immediately clouded itself in an electric field before it fired off an insanely intense thunderbolt. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Gigajolt had gotten way stronger with this evolution. Much stronger, to the point where Senka was no match for him! Fury and wrath began to boil within Senka's heart. Why wouldn't he listen to her! Why was he attacking when she was trying to be nice! Why was he so strong all of a sudden! No way in hell could Senka allow him to surpass her! Death would come before Senka let Gigajolt be any stronger than she was.

All of a sudden, the white light that enveloped Gigajolt from before began to emit from Senka's body. New energy and power began coursing through her veins, overwhelming her with extraordinary strength. Muscles growing, body changing, energy transcending every boundary, Senka gasped in awe as she became a slim, agile and fierce looking Luxray. Once again, the light faded.

Silence hung over the battle as Senka looked over herself then at Gigajolt with a devious smirk on her face. "You're dead, Gigs." Snarling angrily, Gigajolt fired another extremely powerful thunderbolt. Senka smirked before replying with her own. The two attacks collided, creating a shower of small bolts as both of them tried to push through to the other with neither one gaining any ground. Both blasts were equal, which only seemed to make the two even more determined. They tried harder and harder, yet neither one could overpower the other.

After a while, both of them were forced to cease their assault, though their glares did not waver. Each glare had such a force it seemed they would pierce right through the other's body and make them drop dead to the ground. Once again, the very familiar air of silence overcame the atmosphere, though there were a lot more tense feelings. Gigajolt was the one who broke it.

"I'm leaving."

"What?" Senka asked, blinking in confusion as Gigajolt began to turn away.

"I said I'm leaving. It's better than being here with you." He replied, venom dripping with each word. Senka was surprised by this.

"Wait, no. Gigs, I'm sorry, don't-" But Gigajolt wouldn't have it. Without hesitation, he began walking away. She tried to stop him, but it was all in vein. Effortlessly, he had pushed her away.

And now he was gone.

Senka kept to herself after that, too overcome with sadness to even show her face again. She really liked Gigajolt, to the point where she even wanted to date him. Sure there were times when he enraged her, but now that he was gone, she felt absolutely terrible about it. A couple of weeks passed before Senka set off to find him and say how sorry she was. It would break everything she believed in; her pride, her dignity and everything she had against Gigajolt.

But if it got him back, then it was worth it.


End file.
